callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Artyom Polis
Logan Regrave, AKA Dragon is one of few surviving members of Task Force 141. Logan is a Designated Marksman as well as a Staff Sergeant in the TF141. He started his career in the USMC and rose through ranks quickly. After 4 years in the USMC Logan moved to Canada and joined the JTF2. Logan was then hand-picked after 2 years of service for the elite Task Force 141 and gained the nickname Dragon. He was part of the assault on the Gulag and capturing of Alex the Red in Rio De Janiero, Brazil. He was then tasked with helping operatives Reaper, Ghost, Roach, Ozone, Scarecrow, Archer and Toad in assaulting the safehouse of Vladimir Makarov, which was successful, but lead to a huge firefight, and Dragon was eventually consumed by gunfire and RPG's, Dragon then awoke and saw Ozone and Scarecrow dead, and a thousand dead enemies on the floor, he was being dragged and rescued by Archer and Toad, but the three then saw General Shepherd shoot Roach in the stomach, and shoot Ghost in the chest with a Desert Eagle pistol. Dragon then insisted they rescue Ghost and Roach, but only Ghost survived as Roach was competely set on fire by Shepherd's betraying forces, who now had control of the entire mountain line. Archer, Toad, Dragon and Ghost survived and formed Task Force: STALKER, AKA The Ghosts, and The Ghosts were the successors of the now splintered and disavowed Task Force 141... Dragon reappears in Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and is now a rogue soldier in hiding, and he only appears in voice, through radio comms. He gives intel to the remnants of the 141 Soap, Nikolai and Yuri and is now a member of the secret Ghosts military branch. He is contacted by Price in the 5th mission for intel on Makarov, who escaped from Price, Soap and Yuri in Sierra Leone, Dragon then tells Price that he traced the FREGATA shipping back to Somalia. After the death of Soap, Dragon was very sympathetic, and told them that Makarov's men had a major fortress up in the mountains of Prague. Dragon then said to Price "Kill em' all..." before destroying the connection, Dragon was not heard after this, and was announced A.W.O.L. Without Leave.... After the Death of Vladimir Makarov and Downfall of The Phoenix Regime, Dragon presumed dead, was named a legend in the eyes of false accusations, as he stood up against being wrongfully wanted by worldwide Military. His friends and family in the military then honoured Dragon's legacy by creating ski masks with Dragon patterns painted in, and even put dragon tattoos on they're legs, arms and backs. Later Life Die Strikes 8 years later After joining the Ghosts, Dragon going by the fake name of Drew Crosby for safety reasons pinpointed the location of his childhood friend, Samantha Maxis, and arrived in Germany to reunite with her and ask her what she knows about Raul Menendez, the leader of Cordis Die. Samantha mentions to Logan that she has a contact in "The Vault", which is a military retirement home. The Ghosts search every room in the vault, before finding Samantha's contact... Captain John Price. Logan and the other Ghosts are shocked to see Price after 8 years, and Logan tells Price that Samantha gave Price's location, and Price insults him by saying "So, your girlfriend did SOME good for once...", Logan then told Price not to insult him again and Price tells him 7 years after he killed Makarov and ended World War 3, Raul Menendez visited him and said "In a year, it begins...", Price then gave the coordinates of Menendez's weapon distribution lair, and the Ghosts rolled out. Category:People